O Desafio de Dumbledore
by Vitor Nery
Summary: Alvo Dumbledore é um rapaz calmo e aventureiro, um jovem honrado. Que pelas circunstâncias de seu comportamento, aceita participar de um desafio de feitiços e resistência para alcançar glória com seu melhor amigo Rúbeo Hagrid. Lá, ele descobre algo além d


Alvo Dumbledore, um rapaz alegre e ativo, estava na aula de feitiços, praticando com os colegas. Estava ansioso para o desfio de feitiços e resistência, que tinha como prêmio cinco mil galeões e aconteceria na semana seguinte.  
- Por hoje é só pessoal, continuem praticando e se precisarem de ajuda, livros de feitiços, página 341.- Disse o diretor da grifinória.  
Alvo Dumbledore foi escolhido pelo diretor de sua casa, porque era um rapaz corajoso, muito sábio e tinha força de vontade. Ele tinha dezessete anos e era sortudo: arrumou uma namoradinha de sua idade, um pouco mais nova, talvez. Chamava-se: Minerva Mc Gonagal. (argh!!!)  
Alvo era um sujeito malandro, magro, cabelos longos e brilhosos de cor negra. Adorava estudar em Hogwarts e era a quinta vez que queimava uma cortina em sua sala comunal.  
Foi uma noite cansativa. Dumbledore iria fazer uma dupla com Hagrid, bem mais novo. Praticou todos os feitiços que conhecia e acabou queimando outra cortina. Mas já estava acostumado com isso. Dia após dia, o monitor chefe o punia com um grito e uma anotação para cumprir detenção na sala do diretor de sua casa.  
O Desafio seria em duplas e abrangia o seguinte objetivo: coletar a grande estrela, localizada no último andar do pátio. E as seguintes regras:  
- Proibição de feitiços que não sejam apenas para desarmar o adversário.  
- Não invocar criaturas malignas ou outras que possam oferecer perigo.  
- Não levar objetos que ajudem a vitória das duplas de cada casa, respectivamente.

Dia de tensão e nervosismo para os alunos. Chegara o dia do desafio. Todos no Grande Salão, comendo. Hora do almoço.  
- Estou preparado, Hagrid. Iremos vencer este desafio – disse Dumbledore à seu parceiro.  
- É. Vamos ver no que vai dar. – disse Hagrid sorrindo.  
- Eu estou de olho não no dinheiro, mas, na glória de vencer um desafio destes.  
- São palavras magníficas, eu creio - Disse o diretor da Sonserina, escutando a conversa dando frouxos de riso. - Mas não necessárias para me surpreender. Já reuni a melhor dupla da Sonserina, estão bem preparados e vão ganhar este desafio de meia-tigela.  
E apontou para a mesa da Sonserina onde duas caras com sorriso maligno miravam em Dumbledore.  
- Snape e Lúcio Malfoy - disse ele baixinho.  
- Não se surpreenda, Dumbledore. Ganhamos fácil deles.  
- Não os subestime, Hagrid.- falou Dumbledore.  
Depois da refeição, os dois conversavam no salão comunal, esperando o relógio dar sua esperada badalada, indicando a hora do desafio.  
O gigante Hagrid olhou de relance uma cortina queimada.  
- Toquei fogo nelas enquanto estava praticando. Foi sem querer, mas, nunca gostei delas mesmo.  
- O bom e velho, Alvo.- gargalhou Hagrid.- apesar de ter dezesste anos, você nunca mudou.  
- Vamos nos preparar, não perca tempo.  
Demorou mas finalmente, o relógio tocou. Dumbledore e Hagrid correram para o pátio de eventos. Não viam a hora de entrar pela porta do mesmo.  
- Por sorteio, as duplas que irão duelar, são: Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa; e em Seguida: Corvinal e Sonserina. A dupla que ganhar em cada uma dessas batalhas, irá para a final.- disse o Diretor do colégio - queria pedir à todos os participantes do Desafio se apresentassem aqui na frente.  
Dumbledore e Hagrid, assim como as duplas das outras casas, seguiram em direção ao diretor de Hogwarts e se apresentaram. Os aplausos ecoaram pelo local.  
- Dumbledore, Hagrid, chegou a hora, entrem e... boa sorte.  
Um arrepio surgiu em Hagrid após entrar por aquela porta, tudo estava muito escuro, quase não dava pra ver. Atrás deles, a porta se fechou e, imediatamente, acenderam-se as luzes. Dumbledore observou muitos obstáculos pela frente, estava calculando como podia vencer a outra dupla. Do nada, um cronômetro de tempo surgiu no teto. Hagrid visualizou-o.  
- Dumbledore, só temos uma hora, vamos.  
- Amigo eu creio que isto será mais difícil do que pensamos.  
- Vamos coletar as estrelas, rápido.  
- Hagrid, tive uma idéia: você coleta as estrelinhas bônus enquanto eu procuro a dupla da lufa-lufa e tento impedir sua vitória.  
Hagrid saiu imediatamente para uma escada, onde haviam várias estrelinhas e começou a coletá-las sem pensar duas vezes.  
Dumbledore olhou atentamente para as paredes: não tinha nehuma saída. Mas, de repente viu um detalhe que só existia em apenas uma parede: uma argola em forma de serpente. Tentou empurrá-la mas não conseguiu.  
Na hora deu vontade de ser ofidioglota. Falava tudo que via na cabeça. De repente, exclamou:  
- SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!  
A parede virou com tanta força que Dumbledore, escorado nela, foi jogado para dentro de uma sala, onde encontrou uma máquina muito esquisita. Tinha antenas piscando, fumaça saindo por baixo e uma porta de metal. Esta se abriu lentamente. Dumbledore não conseguiu ver o que estava dentro daquilo. De repente, um grito muito alto:  
- BRZINGR!  
Uma flecha azul saiu em direção à Dumbledore, que, automaticamente, disse:  
- Expelliarmus! – e a flecha logo caiu no chão sem efeito.- Quem é você?  
Um rapaz loiro, jovem, de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis saiu daquela máquina estranha.  
- Seria você Dumbledore?  
- Como sabe meu nome? Você, você...tem poderes de ler a mente?  
- Não, o crachá.  
- Ah, desculpe-me. E você, quem é?  
- Me chamo Eragon. Vim até aqui com intenção de salvar meu tio e meu melhor amigo cavaleiro de dragões: Brom.  
- Então, creio que isto é um portal.  
- Não exatamente. É uma máquina do tempo.  
- Você parece jovem, rapaz, porque veio aqui sozinho?  
- A máquina nos deixa 4 anos mais novos. Eu tinha dezesseis e agora tenho apenas doze.  
- Você sabe fazer magias?  
- É. Sei sim. Meu amigo Brom me ensinou.  
- E porque tentou me atacar?  
- Porque pensei que você era um espectro.  
E olhando atentamente ao redor, perguntou:  
- Que lugar é este?  
- Eu explico no caminho. Vamos temos que impedi-los.  
- Impedir quem?  
E os dois entraram por um corredor muito estreito enquanto Dumbledore contava a história de Hogwarts e do desafio de resistência.  
- Ah droga! Como vamos sair daqui? – perguntou Eragon, quando viram que o corredor repleto de quadros, não tinha saída.  
Eragon, com pressa e raiva, bateu o pé com força no chão. Numa fração de segundos, abriu-se um alçapão e o garoto caiu em um poço muito fundo.  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!  
Entrou em desespero, aquilo parecia mais um escorrega! Cheio de curvas, aranhas e buracos.  
Dumbledore levou um susto quando o garoto sumiu da sua frente. Mas não perdeu a calma. Tinha que achar uma saída rápido. Se escorou numa parede, mas ela logo caiu e fez um tremendo estrondo. Dumbledore olhou atentamente ao seu redor e reconheceu aquele lugar. Era uma sala de duelos! Partiu procurando uma saída com a finalidade de encontrar a dupla adversária e viu dois garotos sentados numa mesa.  
- Dumbledore! Onde está aquela sua namorada de meia-tigela. Ou então quem sabe aquele seu amigo bobalhão, Hagrid não é?  
Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa estavam enfeitiçados, mas Dumbledore não sabia o motivo.  
- Porque vocês estão falando assim?  
- Assim como?  
- A-assim.  
- O que foi? Tá com medinho tá?  
De repente surge uma pessoa de rosto conhecido. Alvo grita:  
- Hagrid, dá aqui as estrelinhas.  
- Mas o que você...  
- Não há tempo para explicações, rápido.  
E ele, sem entender nada, diz:  
-Pega!  
E joga as estrela coletadas para Alvo. Que pega todas com sua habilidade de goleiro do time de quadribol de sua casa e seguido de um pulo mortal, um arremesso de sua mão faz com que todas as estrelas caíssem na cesta de pontos, que ficava no canto da sala de duelos e depositava pontos para a dupla que coletaram-nas.  
Imediatamente, Alvo grita:  
- Hagrid, me ajude. Eles estão enfeitiçados.  
- Mas como?  
Devem ser os tais espectros que o Eragon falou...- raciocinou Alvo – Mas como é que eles são destruídos? E como chegaram aqui para enfeitiçar a dupla da Lufa-Lufa?  
Um clarão no seu cérebro o fez perceber que os espectros vieram junto com Eragon na máquina do tempo, e imediatamente olhou para Hagrid, que tentava distrair os garotos possuídos com feitiços de desarmamento e disse:  
- Venha comigo, Hagrid. Rápido!  
E lá se foram os dois tomando o caminho de volta. Enquanto a dupla da Lufa-Lufa corria atrás deles.  
- Foi por aqui que ele desceu! Vamos rápido!  
- Ele quem? – perguntou Hagrid.  
- Eu explico no caminho – falou Dumbledore automaticamente.

Eragon estava exausto e muito sujo. Depois de escorregar pelo cano de um lugar que mais parecia um esgoto, estava gritando por seu amigo Dumbledore e não estava obtendo resposta até que... ao longe... foi ouvindo gritos que foram ecoando, ecoando, ecoando, chegando mais perto quando de repente, ele ouviu pessoas gritando seu nome:  
- Eragon! Onde você está? Precisamos de você rápido! – Dizia Alvo Dumbledore, enquanto seu amigo Hagrid, que já havia entendido a história do surgimento de Eragon, tentava distrair a dupla da Lufa-Lufa.  
Eragon não perdeu tempo. Deu meia-volta e começou a correr em direção às vozes que o chamavam e disse:  
- Estou aqui D...  
Quando foi interrompido por um grande impacto no seu corpo. Tinha acabado de trombar com Alvo, depois de fazer uma curva.  
- É, acho que te achei. – Disse Dumbledore meio tonto. – agora não fique aí parado, diga-me como derrotar esses espectros!  
- Como eles vieram parar aqui? – perguntou Eragon, confuso.  
- Acho que vieram com você na máquina do tempo.  
- M-mas como?  
- Não há tempo para explicações! Me ajude, rápido!  
Imediatamente, o rapaz pegou seu arco e flecha, mirou na cabeça de um dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa e atirou. Fez a mesma coisa em seguida com o outro aluno (ele reconheceu os espectros por causa dos olhos vermelhos). E acertou em cheio. E quando perfurou sua cabeça, imediatamente, seus corpos murcharam, mas logo encheram novamente, como um balão. Os alunos voltaram ao normal e ficaram muito confusos e Dumbledore logo lançou neles um feitiço de esquecimento.

E a primeira etapa do desafio de resistência foi apresentado como vitória para os grifinórios enquanto os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, não lembravam de nada, apenas aceitaram sua derrota sem desconfiar de alguma coisa sequer.  
Eragon voltou para a máquina do tempo e viajou de volta para a sua época. Não completou seu objetivo de encontrar seu amigo Brom, mas, valeu a pena conhecer novos amigos e vivenciar uma época diferente.  
Em meio a tudo isso, os grifinórios ficaram sabendo da vitória da Sonserina sobre a Corvinal...

CONTINUA...


End file.
